


A Shameful Encounter

by Slush



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation kink, Masturbation, This is pure filth do not take this seriously at all, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slush/pseuds/Slush
Summary: A few years into puberty, you finally discover the joys of masturbation. A certain creepy wizard with a British accent pays you a visit, and things get a little steamy. Oneshot, may become part of a series if I decide to channel any more of my nasty, depraved kinks into words. Shameful, smutty goodness. Not intended to be taken seriously. [Shame Wizard x Female reader]





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = your name. Honestly, that's all you need. Good luck.

It had been another long day. 

You twisted the key and pushed open the front door to your home, the familiar sights and smells flooding your mind with relief. You dumped your school backpack unceremoniously by the stairs, any lingering thoughts of classes or homework immediately abandoned as you hastily made your way up the steps towards your bedroom. 

Flinging the door open, you flopped down on your bed, letting out a sigh of contentment. 

Alone at last. 

You knew there would be at least a couple of hours before anyone in your family came home, which meant some peace and quiet – and, most importantly, no disruptions.

You closed your eyes. Part of you just wanted to sleep; the sensation of your body sinking into the comfort of your soft, cool bed suddenly almost feeling too good to pass up. But you’d been waiting all day for this solitude; all day sitting through tedious lessons and an uninspiring lunch, being bossed around by teachers and enduring boring small-talk with classmates, all the while desperately trying to distract yourself from the nagging desire which you were finally in the position to relieve. 

Your hand trailed absent-mindedly down your torso, finding its way to your inner thighs. In recent weeks, this had simply become part of the routine – you were hornier than you could ever remember; masturbating at least 2 times a day: once in the morning before getting ready for school, again as soon as you got home, and usually a third time just before bed (if you weren’t too exhausted by then). Despite having first hit puberty several years prior, it was only recently that you had discovered the pleasures of masturbation – and, despite the apparent delay in this revelation, you reckoned you were still one of the first few girls in your grade to be so sexually open with exploring your own body. In fact, you had become so well-versed in pleasuring yourself that you usually spent no longer than two minutes before reaching climax – you could probably do it in half a minute, you thought, if you really wanted. 

Your hand snaked its way up the bottom of your skirt, stroking the junction between your thighs. Even under the material of your tights you could feel the heat radiating off, and, unable to wait a second longer, slipped your hand under the waistband of your tights and underwear. 

_Yes, so good,_ you thought. Your eyes closed gently and you took a deep breath as you focused your thoughts entirely on the pleasure your fingers were now bestowing. You dragged your middle finger through the folds of your flesh, already slick with hot desire, letting your mouth fall open a little at the sensation. There was no need to picture anything in your head; simply your touch alone was enough. 

Suddenly, a deep rumble sounded through the room. 

You instantly snapped open your eyes in panic, your hand freezing motionless against your flesh. 

What the hell was that? 

_Is someone home early?_ You thought, turning your head to look at the door of your room, your breath caught in your chest. _Or… was that just thunder?_

You turned your head towards your window, but before you could even register the colour of the sky, the rumble sounded again – a sonorous roar of thunder, this time paired with an immediate darkening of the room. You watched in horror as malevolent-looking shadows crept up around the walls, writhing and twisting amongst each other as they swallowed up your room into darkness. 

A sound of laughter suddenly erupted in your ears, causing your eyes to widen further as you frantically searched the room for an explanation. You could feel the blood pumping in your ears, its erratic rhythm accompanying the malign laughter, your body rendered completely paralysed with fear. 

With another crash of thunder, the laughter came to an end, leaving only the deafening roaring of blood in your ears as a figure materialised in the darkness, hovering over the end of your bed. 

“Wh… what are y…” you managed to stutter, staring wide-eyed in horror at the creature in the darkness. 

It was a terrifying sight – a tall, limp body draped in black robes, its ragged trails swaying threateningly in the air. An unsightly face stared down at you: cold, mismatched eyes, one adorned with an ugly scar; a long nose set above a wiry pencil moustache; and pale, almost translucent skin. His lips were curled into a frightful grin, revealing two rows of sharp white teeth. Long locks of greyish-brown hair hung down over his face, parting around pointed ears. He appeared half-demon and half-man. 

“My, my, _you are_ a brazen little girl,” he cackled slowly, staring down at your hand which was still stuffed down the waistband of your tights. “It appears I have my work cut out for me.” 

The blood suddenly drained from your face as you remembered yourself, and you frantically twisted with your hand in attempt to remove it from your underwear. Before you managed to retrieve it, a cold hand was placed on your arm, holding it still. You darted your eyes up and saw the creature’s face, now hovering just inches away from your own, his blue and red eyes narrowed threateningly as he stared you down. He cackled again; a quiet, raspy sound. 

“Not so fast,” he said slowly, removing his ice-cold touch from your skin. You swallowed as you watched him withdraw from you. 

You desperately wanted to take your hand out of your underwear, feeling utterly horrified that you had been caught in the act by anyone, let alone this crippled corpse of a being; but something about this creature told you it was best to obey him. 

“What do you want?” you managed to whisper. 

“What do _I_ want?” the creature repeated, withdrawing further, letting his robes float out around him. “That’s a very complicated question, my dear. The question is, what do _you_ want…” 

You followed his presumptuous gaze back down to your crotch region; your hand pressed awkwardly against your flesh. You felt your cheeks flush with colour. He cackled in response. 

“Go on… keep touching yourself…” he hissed. “I won’t tell anyone…” 

Unwittingly, you let out a sad whine of fear, your whole body trembling as you held the creature’s stare, suddenly acutely aware of your neglected arousal from before. 

“You know you want to… You dirty little exhibitionist,” he rasped, his forwardness in calling you out forcing a more audible moan from your throat, although in terror more than anything else. You slowly moved your fingers against yourself again, opening yourself up and feeling your wet arousal greeting you keenly. 

“That’s better,” the creature said, sniggering with smug satisfaction. 

“Who… are you…?” you dared ask again, continuing to stroke your slick folds as you looked up at him. 

The creature erupted with another bout of laughter, throwing his head back. “Why, I’m the Shame Wizard,” he announced proudly, before retreating back down towards you and lowering his voice to a threatening growl. “And you’re going to come for me.” 

You writhed against your bed at his words, biting into your bottom lip. Shame flooded through your body, but rather than immobilising you, as logic would have dictated, you felt a sudden surge in arousal. Without thinking about it, and without breaking eye contact with the grotesque creature, you dragged your finger further up; up along your clit, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through your body. Your stolen finish from before was suddenly close once again.

“Yes… yes, that’s it…” the Shame Wizard chuckled as he watched you fidget restlessly before him, urging you on towards your climax. 

“Ungh… I don’t…” you protested, body betraying your words as you continued to rub your finger against your swollen clit, rolling your hips up towards your touch. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you squeezed your eyes shut, hearing the Shame Wizard’s patronising tones of encouragement boring incessantly into your head. 

“Shh… Don’t try to fight it, you dirty, depraved little girl…” 

The knowledge of someone being so close to you, watching you, no less, as you stroked yourself towards release was almost too much to bear – and, combined with the teasing humiliation of his words and his dangerous, threatening presence, you felt yourself hurtle towards the edge. 

You opened one eye to glance up at the monster, who was still floating above you as you squirmed under his watchful, judgemental eyes, something akin to lust sprawled over the features of his face. 

“Oh god,” you murmured, unable to look away from the Shame Wizard’s face as you suddenly met with your rapture, and you came desperately against your fingers, harder than you could remember, body writhing uselessly as the pleasure pulsed through your body. 

“Yes, yes, (Y/N)!” he cackled, wringing his long, pale hands with excitement. 

You lay in silence as the spasms of your body slowly subsided, your clit still throbbing against your fingers. You felt a soft weight by your head, brushing against your scalp. 

“There there, my pretty…” came the raspy voice of the Shame Wizard as he stroked your hair gently. “Did you like that? Did you like me watching you as you pleasured yourself?”

You slowly looked up at the Shame Wizard with pleading eyes. “…Yes,” you admitted quietly, your heart clenching deep with embarrassment. 

“Of course you did,” he replied with an unsympathetic smirk.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your first 'encounter' with the Shame Wizard, you feel like you're constantly being haunted by his judgemental presence. He seems so desperate to prove that you're nothing more than a dirty, horny little teenager... But you're determined to not give him what he wants. [Shame Wizard x Female reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY. Here we go again. 
> 
> I was blown away by all of the positive feedback I received from the first chapter - thank you so much for all your kind words!!! Clearly it's not just me who has a gross crush on this weirdo. So I’ve decided to make this a multi-chapter thing. I'm sorry this took me so long to post - I've been planning it since I uploaded the last one, but it's taken so long for me to get around to finishing it. I have a couple more ideas planned (some truly disgusting ones), so keep watching this space!!

You dreamt of the Shame Wizard that night.

Well, you can’t really be sure of what actually happened in the dream, or how exactly he featured in it, but you were certain he was there. You had heard his laughter rattling in your brain, felt the hot burn of judgement under his hostile gaze; you had shivered as ghostly tendrils wrapped around your body, claiming you completely as he penetrated your mind, lurking in the shadows of your subconscious.

You awoke suddenly, bolting upright in bed as your thoughts desperately tried to distinguish dream from reality; a cold sweat and a peculiar stickiness between your thighs. That was odd. Had you actually reached orgasm whilst asleep – did you have a wet dream? Was that something girls could even do?

You reached out and ran a finger along the skin of your inner thigh. _Yep_ , you concluded, _I guess girls can have wet dreams_.

Shaking your head in attempt to physically dispel any prevailing memories of floating, voyeuristic demons, you lay back down in bed and closed your eyes.

And apparently, after that, you slept just fine.

 

\---

 

When your 7am alarm woke you from the long night at last, your first thoughts were those of masturbating.

That was how the routine went – a quick session before showering, then ready to start the day.

It would only take a couple of minutes.

But what if he came back again?

He was sure to; he had made that quite clear yesterday evening. It was his job. His purpose. If you were going to engage in something shameful, like masturbation, he would be there to deliver shame.

He was creepy, but at least he was honest.

However, this time, there was a persisting doubt in the back of your head. You suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, and for some reason, you weren’t sure that you were quite mentally prepared to deal with that kind of sexual scrutiny this early in the morning.

And besides, after your dream, the thought of facing the Shame Wizard again made your heart pound hard against your chest. What if he’d be able to tell that you had a wet dream, and worse, what if he’d know that he was the cause?! The old creep would love that.

Which was all the justification you needed to skip the usual routine this morning.

So, instead, you got up and showered, shoving thoughts of your neglected genitalia to the back of your mind, electing instead to occupy yourself with whatever was going on at school that day. You had chemistry first, then history, then English… That’s right, it was your turn to read the next passage from Dante’s Inferno in English class today. You should probably give the chapter a quick read-over during break so you don’t slip up on any of the words and embarrass yourself.

You decided you would keep up this approach for the rest of the day – busying your head with thoughts of studying, and socialising, and anything but that withered old spectre and his harsh words.

However, as the morning droned on, this strategy proved harder than expected.

As hard as you tried, it felt like he was everywhere – lurking behind a tree as you sat during morning break, forcing you to look up from your book; sweeping past the window of your classroom door in a flurry, echoing whispers down the emptying school corridor at the end of the day. Were you imagining him, or was he actually there, stalking your every thought?

Grabbing a couple of books from your locker and stuffing them into your bag, you began to make your way home. As with the previous day, it would be a few hours before anyone else got home, leaving you alone for a little while. It was quickly approaching 24 hours since you’d last touched yourself. You couldn’t ignore it any longer – you were horny, and you were getting desperate.

As you walked through the residential streets towards your house, you noticed that the Shame Wizard didn’t seem to be following you anymore – it felt like you were genuinely left alone. Maybe he had given up? Maybe you _were_ imagining it after all? Did this mean that you’d be allowed some privacy, and could quickly relieve yourself before he returned? You were feeling so horny that you’d probably be able to get yourself off in an instant. Sure, it would be rushed – but an orgasm’s an orgasm.

Finally, you reached your house. You slammed the door shut behind you and threw your backpack to the ground before climbing the stairs to your bedroom two steps at a time, pulse hammering in your ears. _Quick, quick._

Once your bedroom door was firmly closed, you flopped down onto your bed and wriggled to pull your jeans down. No sooner had your pants been cast to the floor than the dark, cloaked figure appeared above you, hovering menacingly in the space above your bed.

A mixture of dread, fear and arousal instantly flooded your senses.

“Couldn’t wait anymore, eh?” He said.

You stared up at the apparition, eyes wide and unblinking with fear.

“Why do you keep coming back? What do you want from me?”

“I already told you that, my dear. I’m here to shame you.”

“But why are you –”

He interrupted your words with a chuckle, and jutted a long, accusatory finger at you. “You can’t keep me away forever, (Y/N). I knew you were too much of a thirsty little slut to keep it up for long.”

You shifted under his stare, feeling even more sheepish now that he’d caught you out.

“Go on,” he whispered, edging closer to your face, his tattered cloak floating around him, and his lips curled up into an unpleasant smile.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you struggled with the internal conflict in your head. On one hand, you were fiercely stubborn by nature, and didn’t want to give this creature the satisfaction of proving him right. But, on the other hand – the hand that was now absentmindedly caressing the skin above the waistband of your underwear – he was right, you were desperate. The need was now hot and throbbing and you didn’t know if you could ignore it any longer.

You snapped open your eyes and glared at the Shame Wizard.

“No,” you said bitterly, pulling your hand back from your skin. “You can’t just boss me around like this! I can make my own decisions, thanks.”

Despite your efforts to appear as strong-willed and decisive as possible, the ghoul just laughed.

“Of course you can, my dear girl,” he chuckled. “I’ll see you again _very soon_.”

You felt like throwing something at him as he began to dissolve in front of you, his stupid presumptuous expression and words making your blood boil. Did you have no privacy anymore?! Was he always watching you, just in case you decided to pleasure yourself?

The weirdo didn’t even know you, and yet he was still so sure that he’d end up with the upper hand.

You’d show him.

 

\---

 

It had been almost three whole days since your last orgasm.

How you’d managed it, you weren’t even sure. It probably had something to do with keeping yourself as busy as humanly possible – by some wonder, you had actually got started on your homework as soon as the Shame Wizard had left your room that evening a couple of nights ago, and after finishing your work, you’d spent the remainder of the evening watching TV with your family. Then, by the time you trudged up to bed, it was already late into the night and you were simply too exhausted to entertain any thoughts of masturbation. In fact, as soon as your head touched the pillow, you fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The following day had passed in a similar fashion. You had even gone for a run after the school day ended, something that you don’t normally do; but on this occasion, exercise seemed like the only thing that could productively channel your nervous energy and distract your hands from finding themselves _down there_.

You might have been slightly more on-edge than usual, snapping at your parents that evening for something entirely unprovoked, but at least you were keeping your word. _I can keep this up as long as I want._

It was during the next day, however, while you were sitting in history class, when the neglect finally began to make itself apparent.

Maybe it was simply because the teacher was so damn boring. Maybe it was because, despite that, he was actually kinda cute. But, for whatever reason, listening to your history teacher drone on about some completely uninteresting aspect of the European Revolutions of 1848, you could no longer ignore the hot, throbbing _itch_ between your legs.

You clenched your thighs together on your seat. It wasn’t going away.

Before you gave into the urge to grind against the corner of your seat (even you wouldn’t stoop that low), you shot up your hand, and made some feeble excuse to leave the class.

Walking swiftly towards the bathrooms, you risked a quick glance behind you. No one seemed to be following you. That was good.

The girls’ bathroom cubicles were empty. You went into the furthest cubicle, locked the door, and closed the seat of the toilet before sitting on it. You could tell your underwear was already completely soaked.

Hurriedly, you unzipped your jeans and stuffed your hand down the front of your underwear. You felt wet, warmth, goodness.

And, almost like clockwork, the Shame Wizard materialised before you.

You looked mortified as you stared up at him.

“Oh, a school toilet? How classy of you,” he said. Your horror quickly turned to indignation.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” You said. It was no use. Your fingers were already slick with your arousal. He had won.

The Shame Wizard tapped his index fingers together, and he continued to stare down at you, a knowing, judgemental look in his eyes.

You squirmed under his gaze. “ _Please_ don’t stay inside this cubicle with me,” you whined, defenceless.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), but this is what I do,” he said sadly -- mockingly. “After all, it’s not my fault you’re such a horny little degenerate.”

The faux-disappointment in his words sent a jolt straight to your clit, and you felt it throb longingly against your fingers. You couldn’t help yourself as a moan escaped from your lips.

“Look at what you’ve become. Touching yourself in a toilet cubicle in the middle of a school day. This is a new low for you, isn’t it?”

You closed your eyes as desire finally overtook rational thought, and allowed your index finger to twitch very slightly against your clit. It felt like heaven. “Shut up…” you hissed half-heartedly through clenched teeth.

He laughed and ignored you.

“Ohh, I can smell the sweet scent of your arousal from here. Quite a conspicuous smell, isn’t it?”

A strangled sound escaped your throat, and you squinted open your eyes to look at him. He had a devilish grin on his face, clearly enjoying the sight of you masturbating in a school toilet cubicle so pathetically. After all this, he had you right where he wanted. And somehow that just made it even better.

Your fingers were moving faster against your arousal, now, muscle memory taking over as you felt the heat build between your legs, demanding for release. The Shame Wizard had a wild, excited glint in his eyes, and you watched as his tongue crept out to lick his lips as he observed you stroking yourself closer and closer to the edge.

“Are you going to climax whilst looking at my face again? You sick, naughty little girl.”

And that was all it took. The sheer humiliation of being called out like that made you cry out as you came, the tension in your clit pulsing in time with the jolts of your release, washing throughout your body in waves. You wailed longingly into the empty restroom – empty if not for you, and the Shame Wizard, who was currently cackling with delight as he floated above you.

“There we go,” he said as you came down from the orgasm. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? I think you rather enjoyed yourself.”

You let out a deep sigh, feeling unspeakably foolish for letting your desire get the better of you in a public place – let alone the school restrooms.

“Now, clean yourself up with some of that nasty thin toilet paper that dissolves as soon as it gets wet,” he ordered. You obeyed, tearing off a few sheets of toilet paper to wipe your fingers clean, not even daring to look up into his eyes. You didn’t need to – you could feel his patronising smile on you.

“I think I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: he does have a lot of fun with you. That's a promise. ;) 
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated! (And please do let me know if you have any ideas/little fantasies you want to share - just maybe they will find themselves in the next chapter...)


End file.
